


yet shape this dream of centuries

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [68]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gardens & Gardening, Getting Together, Post-Canon, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: Dag's first garden dies.
Relationships: The Dag/Furiosa (Mad Max)
Series: drabbles and flashfics [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/625589
Comments: 17
Kudos: 21
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	yet shape this dream of centuries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



Dag's first garden dies: the soil is poisoned. Furiosa finds her crouched over the remains, moaning. She doesn't know what to say, but she sits next to Dag and guards her grief.

Dag's second garden dies: the desert wind comes. Dag howls, and Furiosa doesn't stop her. She sits next to Dag, silent.

Dag's third, fourth, fifth garden dies.

Dag's sixth garden survives. It brings small vegetables, and one berry: red, gold-dotted, crowned with shockingly green leaves.

Dag puts it on Furiosa's tongue. It tastes sweet and tangy, too loud, perfect.

Furiosa bites down - and pulls Dag into a kiss.


End file.
